


Heal

by LittleMissFeels



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissFeels/pseuds/LittleMissFeels
Summary: Harley Quinn has always been the only person who can get through to Poison Ivy.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Kudos: 77





	Heal

For as long as she could remember, humans were trouble. All they did was take. That's all they knew. Ivy was sick and tired of them if she was being honest. A cancer leaving a path of destruction in its wake. A malignant force killing everything that was beautiful in the world. Yes, beautiful. There was beauty all around them. They just couldn't see it. Ivy looked around at the bed of flowers that had sprouted around her since she got to Gotham park and felt a sense of peace. She laid down and allowed the flowers to flourish and engulf her, a warm cocoon of the purest lifeform on Earth. She sunk deeper into her provisional bed and let herself heal. Heal from the wounds humans had inflicted on her. Heal from the destruction they had caused. Her life had been dictated by abuse. First it was her father. Her formative years were spent thinking marriage was about being beaten by the man you love and possibly being killed if you crossed a line. Then her professor, who she respected. He tricked her and used her as a vessel for his experimentation. He had messed with her mind, taken away her clarity and her humanity – not that she minded that one – and forced these powers upon her. Her strong connection to plants both elevated and sunk her. She had become more than human. She had become more than plant. The bridge between the two worlds. But her responsibilities weighted heavily on her. And the consequences were brutal. Pamela Isley never thought seriously about having children before. But that choice had been ripped away from her when she became Poison Ivy. Her bare womb, she was told, would never create life. She wasn't sure how one could mourn something one never had. But she did. The devastating news another sting to an already injured soul. But time heals all wounds. She picked herself up and she became Poison Ivy. She was going to take her revenge on humans for what they had done to her and for what they had done to Nature. But in came a fury of blonde hair, babbling a mile-a-minute. An unexpected new presence in her life. She had stolen her heart. Ivy's focus shifted. With love, Ivy gained perspective. Her relationship with Harley had been healing. They relied on each other to leave the abusive past behind while elevating each other to their fullest potential. She left revenge aside and focused on healing. Healing Nature. If anyone could have that effect on her, it was her Harley. Ivy heard her name called softly in the distance. She knew that voice. She loved that voice. Humans had taken everything from her, except for one. Ivy could feel her right now. Despite her personal chaos, the blonde's sweet presence was almost as soothing as Nature. She had opened her heart and her soul to the little clown who knew how to get her to love again. Ivy knew she could trust her.

"Harley!" Ivy exclaimed in surprise as she sat up on her knees. She didn't think Harley was actually going to be here.

"Hello, my beautiful daffodil," Harley said when the vines opened a small crack to let her in. "Nice little gettup ya got goin' on here, Red." The blonde crouched and sat on her bent knees by Ivy, noticing she was looking rather pale. "What's going on?"

"Just needed some time to heal," Ivy replied and Harley nodded then looked around.

"Feels cozy," the blonde stated. "Care if I sit here with ya?"

Ivy's reply was to sprout more soft flowers next to her, making a comfortable cushion for Harley to sit next to her.

Harley took Ivy's cold hand in hers and they both sat there for a few moments in a comfortable silence, staring up at the celling of plants.

"There's a whole buncha people out there worried about ya, Pammy," Harley tried, breaking their peace. Ivy looked around, as if she hadn't noticed the huge commotion outside the hut.

"They're not worried about me, Harley. They're worried about what I might do. You know that."

"Yeah, I know," Harley conceded.

"I need more time," Ivy claimed.

"Okay," Harley replied. "Whatcha healing from?"

"From what they took from me," Ivy stated with some sting to her voice. Harley leaned on her left hip, holding herself up with her arm, hand planted firmly on the ground. She looked down at Ivy, who had curled into a ball.

"What'd they take from ya?"

"Everything," Ivy replied with a tremble to her voice. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Harley tucked some loose strands of red hair back into Ivy's ears then gently caressed her face with her fingers. She traced delicate lines on her forehead, lips, cheeks. Then she planted a kiss on the green patterns on Ivy's cheeks and nuzzled her nose.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really."

"How bout ya try anyways?"

Ivy looked down. Harley lowered her head to try and meet the sparkling green eyes she loved so dearly. They were full of pain and brimming with tears.

A creamy hand placed a finger under Ivy's chin and Ivy broke down. She hugged Harley's middle desperately and cried into her chest. Her painful wails broke Harley's heart, especially when she felt the tears bleed through the fabric of her shirt. Harley hugged the redhead close to her, hoping Ivy could feel her presence, could be comforted by her heart beating wildly for her.

"We need a doctor right now!" Harley came out of the makeshift tent screaming angrily after what felt like an eternity.

"What happened?" Commissioner Gordon asked worriedly.

"Listen, Red is many things. But she ain't a liar!" Harley fumed. "And while I can see she's clearly…" she chose her word carefully, "upset, I believe her."

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"Did ya even listen ta her? Did ya even give her the benefit of the doubt? No! Ya didn't," Harley was pointing a finger at Batman. "Ya just assumed she was out here doin' nasty business. Ya didn't think she was wronged by you men! That she needed ta heal from all yer crap!"

"What are you talking about?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"Ya shouldn't be after Red. Ya should be after Scarecrow," Harley crossed her arms across her chest furiously.

"Quinn!" Batman admonished. "We need more than that."

"That vicious man took my beautiful petunia. He kidnapped her and kept her locked up, making all kinds of weird experiments on her. She's been through too much already. She didn't need that now."

"Experiments?" Batman asked.

"Fer someone who claims ta be a great detective and ta protect this city ya certainly are doing a terrible job, Batsy."

"What kind of experiments?" The Dark Knight pressed.

"She can't have babies, ya know? From the experiment that turned her inta Poison Ivy. Left her baby garage all kinds a flat. She had come ta terms with it. Until that Halloween decoration decided ta try everything ta fertilize that sterile desert. And he succeeded. Red got pregnant." Harley exhaled a chuckle without any real humor behind it. "She just wanted a chance ta break the cycle. Ta start her own family and shower it with love. But that died when Poison Ivy was born. And now, through involuntary torture, she got what she wanted. Scarebird wanted a being that was 100% poison ivy. He mixed and matched DNA things. I dunno about those things, ya'd have ta ask Red about that. But he made a baby that was all her. Ta get her toxins."

The commissioner and the vigilante listened intently as the former clown went on.

"When she found out she was preggers, something more than survival instinct kicked in. She didn't say that, I'm adding that part cause I could tell from what she told me. Her maternal instinct was ta protect that baby. And she did everything in her power ta escape. And boy, is my sweet jasmine powerful. Two days ago, she fought her way out. But in the escape, she miscarried."

Commissioner Gordon felt the blow of the conclusion and put his hands in his pockets, not knowing how else to react.

"Ya know," Harley continued, "she just needed a little love. Nobody would give that ta her. She spent the last two days dazed, wandering around, desperately needing some guidance. Some help. She knew she couldn't count on authorities or doctors. So she came ta where she knew she'd be safe."

At that moment, the plant hut started to recoil into the Earth and Poison Ivy's form became visible.

The Arkham paramedics moved to get to her, but Harley ran in front of them.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Harley spat. "You ain't taking her ta Arkham. She is coming to Coney Island with me."

"Quinn," Batman countered, "you're hardly the person to care for someone having a mental breakdown."

"Don't talk about her like she's sick!" Harley spat. "What she needs right now is ta feel loved. Something every single one of ya failed to do. She's trying. She's trying really hard ta be good. Ta not destroy every one of ya for killing the planet. She could, ya know? But she's being good. And how does she get paid? With torture. With death. No. She ain't going ta Arkham. She's coming home with me. Ya didn't fly me in all the way from New York just ta get her outta there and betray her. I will fight all of ya if I have ta."

"Let her go," Gordon pleaded and Batman nodded.

Harley went to the red head and snaked her arms around Poison Ivy's waist, guiding her to the chopper.

"Yer okay, sweetie. We're gonna pay a quick visit ta the doctor just ta make sure yer okay then yer coming home with me for a while."

"No doctor!" She froze, causing Harley to halt.

"Okay, okay," Harley soothed. "Whatever ya want ta do. Let's just get outta here so ya can begin ta heal, alright?"

Ivy nodded reluctantly and started walking again.

"Atta girl."

"Harley…" Ivy stopped again.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."


End file.
